La fille de Suzuran
by Tedd
Summary: Elle, c'est Kane, le big boss des Kamikaze, un jeune gang indépendant et solidaire. Elle est sexy, forte, sans pitié et surtout, cette fille qui est surement la plus violente du Japon vient d'être transférée à Suzuran. Pour le meilleure et pour le pire...
1. Chapter 1

**La fille de Suzuran**

X

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, à l'exception de Kane et de sa bande appartiennent ainsi que le scénario de base à Hiroshi Takahashi, le reste à moi ^^

**Rating :** K+, parce que c'est pas des bisounours à Suzuran

**Résumé** :

" Eux, c'est les Kamikaze, les dieux du vent. C'est une bande totalement indépendante qui opère dans toute la ville, dans tous les champs d'action possible et imaginable. Ils ne sont pas très nombreux mais, individuellement très forts, et surtout, ils ont cette loyauté sans faille, et vraiment exceptionnelle envers leur chef. La règle numéro un chez les Kamikazes : le gang passe avant n'importe quelle allégeance. Ensuite, tous les membres du gang doivent obéir sans discuter avec la big boss. Et puis, troisième règle très importante : ils ne se battent jamais contre un des leurs, sans l'accord du chef en tout cas. Elle, c'est Kane, le big boss des Kamikaze, un gang indépendant et solidaire. Elle est sexy, forte, sans pitié, et surtout, celle que l'on considère comme la fille la plus violente du Japon vient d'être transférée à Suzuran. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire..."

X

Chapitre un : Le lycée le plus violent du monde... mixte ?

X

La brune aux grands yeux gris masqués par la large capuche sombre qui recouvre en partie son visage, protégeant du même coup son crâne des grosses gouttes froides qui tombent par millier du ciel sursaute légèrement en sentant une main qui se veut apaisante, se poser doucement sur son épaule. Kane tourne aux trois quarts son visage, pour rencontrer la figure inquiète de la mignonne Kimiko. La jolie blonde décolorée sous son grand parapluie noir, avec son costume de soubrette, ses chaussures compensées vernis noires et ses adorables anglaises semble complètement dépassée, dans l'univers de béton gris et sale de la ville, en cette matinée pluvieuse. A sa gauche, Hitomi se contente de lui adresser un hochement de tête mouillé - a trop vouloir se la jouer dure, elle a refusé d'emporter quelque protection que ce soit, malgré l'avertissement de Kane - alors que se haute de queue de cheval encore plus noire que d'habitude à cause de l'humidité, se balance, éclaboussant d'une ou deux goutte le visage de son amie.

Kane esquisse un minuscule sourire avant de lâcher à voix basse, à l'adresse de ses deux camarades :

- J'ai préféré ne prévenir personne de mon retour, à part vous, les filles. Aussi, Tokio risque de ne pas y comprendre grand chose, donc ne vous inquiétez pas de sa réaction, si réaction il y a. D'ailleurs, je vous demanderais de ne pas me suivre jusqu'au toit, et de rester à l'intérieur des bâtiment, ça pourrait être dangereux.

Immédiatement, Hitomi l'interrompt :

- Comme si on allait te laisser te jeter dans la gueule du loup toute seule !

- Du calme. Je gère. Et puis après tout, à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'étudie dans ce lycée, enfin, dans cette jungle plutôt, il vaut mieux que je commence dès maintenant à imposer ma présence. D'ailleurs, la votre de présence est vraiment exceptionnelle, c'est juste parce que vous avez insisté que vous êtes là.

Kane a durcit le ton sur la fin de sa tirade qui avait commencé plus légèrement.

C'est la blonde, rougissante, qui lui répond, les yeux tantôt fixé sur le bitume, tantôt divaguant vers Hitomi, probablement en quête de soutien :

- Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vue Kane, on ne va tout de même pas laisser notre chef toute seule dès son premier jour de retour au Japon !

La brune ne peu que sourire en réponse, contentement qu'elle cache en se retournant, pour mieux fixer le pilier délabré qui borde le portail entrouvert d'un lycée dont les murs artistiquement décorés de toute sorte de tags insultant le monde entier, laisse planer une mauvaise impression. Une sorte d'angoisse accentuée par le croassement soudain d'un corbeau dans les environs.

_SUZURAN_

Voila ce qui est gravé sur la petite plaque de métal autrefois doré qu'elle lit, toujours aussi sereine. Oui, Suzuran, le lycée des crows, territoire de nom droit. Un univers qui lui convient parfaitement.

Les trois filles se mettent en marche en même temps, parfaitement synchronisées, comme toujours. Ce trio aussi hétéroclite que surprenant ne tarde pas à attirer l'attention d'une bande de lycéens débraillés aux coiffures toutes plus spectaculaires les unes que les autres qui s'approchent bruyamment des adolescentes, pareils à une bande de fauve en manque. Les sifflets, les quolibets et les appréciations plus ou moins sexistes fusent, sans qu'aucune ne daigne réagir. Elles traversent ainsi la cours de l'établissement, toujours avançant en ligne droite, le regard rivé vers l'avant, comme si rien n'existait à part leur destination. Et c'est ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un première année un peu plus présomptueux que les autres ne décide de leur barrer le chemin. Il lance, surplombant les trois fille de son bon mètre quatre-vingt :

- Alors, les poulettes, vous êtes pas au courant qu'ici on est à Su-zu-ran, dit-il, accentuant bien sur le nom du lycée. Vous devriez savoir que c'est dangereux de traîner dans le coin pour des filles...

C'est Hitomi qui lui répond, d'un volontairement agressif, elle s'approche et l'accroche violement par le col, pour lui demander :

- On veut voir le chef. Soit tu nous mènes à lui, soit tu fermes ta gueule et tu dégages de notre chemin.

C'est sans compter sur la fierté mal placée du gamin pourtant assez bien charpenté pour son âge, qui se sentirait trop mal de céder le passage aussi facilement à de parfaits inconnu, des gonzesses en plus ! Et alors qu'il se prépare à repousser Hitomi pour pouvoir lui coller la beigne de sa vie, Kane à déjà régit. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire, il est, le nez contre le sol, les bras tordus en arrière, une Doc Martens entre les omoplates, et le visage figé en un rictus de douleur.

Et la brune de lâcher, d'un ton froid et las à la fois :

- On a pas de temps à perdre avec des déchets comme toi.

Considérant sa parole comme la conclusion de la scène, elle enjambe son corps toujours étendu par terre, sans le moindre état d'âme. Hitomi, qui s'est bien vite remise de ses émotions ne manque pas de le décorer d'un glaviot dégoulinant au passage.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elles traversent le bâtiment, tout de même assez grand, deux ou trois incidents du même type troublent à peine leur chemin, à chaque fois réglés de la même manière… fracassante.

C'est bientôt le toit, et, après un dernier regard vers ses deux amies pas vraiment contentes de devoir rester en arrière, Kane pousse l'épaisse porte métallique d'une main, ajustant de la deuxième un peu mieux sa capuche sur son crâne.

Les discutions s'interrompent aussitôt qu'ils la voient. C'est pas tous les jours qu'une fille en mini-jupe et bas noirs débarque sur ici.

C'est Tokaji, le plus proche d'elle en station debout qui l'accoste le premier, laconique et direct :

- T'es qui, et qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?

Elle relève légèrement le menton, avant de tirer sa capuche par l'arrière, découvrant un visage éclairé par un large sourire ironique, sa marque de fabrique. Et elle réplique, tout en se passant une main nonchalante à la base de la nuque :

- Moi c'est Kane, et je viens d'être transférée dans ce lycée.

X

_Rewiew(s) ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes de l'auteur : **Je tiens d'abord à préciser que cette histoire est vraiment, vraiment pas prise de tête : j'ai décidé de ne pas m'appliquer dans l'écriture, pour pouvoir écrire plus vite. Donc, ne pas prendre 'La fille de Suzuran' pour mon meilleur niveau, please … ^^'

X

Chapitre deux : « J'te prend où tu veux, quand tu veux »

X

- Moi c'est Kane, et je viens d'être transférée dans ce lycée.

Les réactions sont aussi diverses qu'étranges. C'est un deuxième année vêtu d'une chemise blanche, une cravate sombre nouée autour du crâne qui réagit le plus vite : il court presque jusqu'à la jeune fille, avant de lui faire un câlin viril, et de dire, sous les yeux médusés du reste de l'assemblée de loubards :

- Salut, Chef.

Et elle de rigoler en s'écartant de l'adolescent :

- Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, Tokio, je voulais te faire la surprise, surtout que c'est dans ton lycée qu'on m'a envoyée…

L'expression du jeune homme se ferme un peu, alors qu'il lui répond :

- Alors c'est pas une blague ?

- Non, non. Je me suis fait renvoyée de tous les lycées pour filles imaginables au Japon et en Europe… Suzuran est ma dernière solution.

- C'est quoi ce merdier ? Intervient Tokaji une nouvelle fois.

Izaki, qui, tout juste arrivé sur le toit, referme à peine la porte derrière lui, après un salut aux deux amies de Kane, répond, son éternel demi-sourire ironique aux lèvres :

- J'te présente Kane dite 'Kamikaze', la chef du gang du même nom, l'une des rares personnes que je n'ai jamais réussit à battre en combat singulier.

Délaissant Tokio, Kane se jette sur le blond décoloré en hurlant :

- Izaki ! Tu m'as manquée !

Dans son mouvement, sa jupette plissée d'écolière s'est soulevée, attirant les regards de tous les males, soudain fascinés par ses jambes découvertes sur le haut des cuisses, et la petite culotte en dentelle noire qui se laisse entrevoir.

- Salut, Kane, répond Izaki en la repoussant légèrement.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais moi j'veux voir le boss ici, ajoute-t-elle tout en se tournant vers le reste des zigotos, toujours dans leur mode voyeurisme.

Tokio, inquiet lance :

- J'espère que t'as pas l'intention de conquérir Suzuran ?

- Non, non. Bon, c'est qui ?

- Moi.

Un adolescent aux cheveux mi-long tirés vers l'arrière, affalé dans un canapé, ses pieds nus posés sur la table, un jeu de cartes dans la main droite et une chemise à fleurs à moitié ouverte sur un torse assez bien fourni qui la regarde une moue déjà lasse sur le visage. Il se redresse lentement tout en prenant à nouveau la parole :

- Moi c'est Serizawa, et j'aimerai savoir ce qu'une fille viens foutre ici.

- Ne la prend pas à légère Se…

- Laisse, Tokio, je venais seulement prévenir monsieur le big boss des corbeaux de ma présence et du fait que, malgré ma touche fraiche appartenance à Suzuran, en tant que chef des Kamikaze il peut toujours aller se faire crever pour que je lui obéisse. Capice ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, les deux bras droit de Kane, sentant le ton monter ouvrent le battant à la volé, pour pouvoir venir en aide à leur amie. Leur apparition ne se fait pas sans bruit, au vu de leur apparence particulière. Encore une fois, c'est la voix de Tokaji qui s'élève :

- Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Un grognement agacé de Kane le ramène au silence, lui et tous les autres qui commencent à s'agiter :

- Merde, mais les filles quand je vous dit : « Vous restez en arrière », Vous restez en arrière, Bordel !

Cela ne semble pas intimidée Hitomi, qui commence déjà à s'énerver sur Tokaji en fanfaronnant :

- Toi, j'te prends où tu veux, quand tu veux !

- Quoi, t'es en manque de bite à sucer, salope ?

Mais avant que son bras-droit n'est le temps de répliquer, probablement par un coup qui démarrerai une baston dont elle n'a pas besoin, Kane à déjà posé sa main sur son épaule et la regarde sévèrement.

- On se calme, souffle-t-elle, avant d'ajouter en se tournant vers l'assemblée silencieuse, voila pourquoi je voulais venir seule… Bon, j'ai fait passer mon message, alors, Sayonara, bande de nazes !

Et elle se retourne, comme si de rien était, les deux filles à sa suite, et Tokio qui hésite sur la marche à suivre. Hitomi se charge de la rappeler à l'ordre en lançant toujours agressive :

- Hey, l'handicapé, c'est quoi la règle numéro un ?

Mais avant que « L'Handicapé » ne puisse répondre, Tokaji charge à nouveau, plus énervé que jamais :

- Hey, les gonzesses, on va pas vous laisser vous foutre de notre gueule comme ça !

C'est Kane qui se retourne, alors que les filles sont déjà à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle répond, le plus tranquillement du monde, dans un haussement d'épaules :

- D'accord.

X

_Rewiew(s) ?_


	3. Chapter 3

****

Note de lauteure : _Voila, après un petit (long) temps dattente, je me décide à écrire ce foutu chapitre trois. Toujours pas du grand art, mais, cest amusant et assez jouissif dcrire des bagarres, je sent que je suis capable de continuer encore assez longtemps ^^_

X

Chapitre trois : Le Vent Noir des kamikaze

X

Garage à vélos. Un lieu de règlements de compte comme un autre. Ils sont face à face, Kane, Tokaji. Il se la joue relaxé, persuadé qu'il est de sa supériorité. Hitomi fulmine dans son coin, vexée que son chef se batte à sa place, alors que Kimiko se cache à moitié derrière Tokio, un peu intimidée par le nombre croissant de personnes qui les entourent. Du côté des corbeaux, Izaki, tranquille, son éternel demi sourire sur les lèvres, qui attend avec impatience le massacre du brun et Serizawa, encadré de ses lieutenants, qui attend avec curiosité que le combat commence.

C'est Tokaji qui réagit le premier. Après de longues secondes passées à se toiser en tigre de papier, il doit s'impatienter, alors il plonge vers elle, le poing droit vers son visage. Et il n'a visiblement pas l'intention de retenir ses coups. Tant-mieux, pense Kane. Elle l'évite d'un mouvement fluide des épaules, au dernier moment, et fait un pas presque guilleret sur la gauche, laissant s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres peintes d'un rouge sombre, un rire léger. Lui, il voit rouge, mais il n'a pas le temps de se remettre en garde, qu'elle contre attaque déjà. son sourire complètement évanoui, laissant place à une expression mortellement sérieuse, elle enfonce cruellement son genoux dans son estomac, lui coupant directement le souffle.

Un murmure étonné parcours l'assemblé, du côté de Serizawa, tandis qu'Hitomi ricane dans son coin, elle crie :

- Défonce-le, putain !

Cette remarque semble réveiller Tokaji qui pousse un grognement énervé et se redresse vivement avant de foncer une nouvelle fois sur Kane qui le toise, toujours aussi tranquille. Cette fois-ci, c'est son coude qui se rapproche d'elle, elle esquive avec une facilité insolente et attrape au passage le bras lancé à pleine vitesse, profitant de l'élan pris par son ennemis pour l'envoyer bouler trois mètres plus loin, le nez conter le bitume.

Ce qui n'étais qu'un combat vire alors au massacre pur et dur. Pendant au moins un quart d'heure, il ne cesse d'attaquer, attaquer, sans jamais vraiment la toucher, à une ou deux exceptions près, et, à chaque fois, elle lui répond, violement, d'un coup sec et puissant. C'est plus une danse qu'un duel. Un ballet qu'elle domine de bout en bout, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre, balançant sa courte tignasse au vent, éclatant de temps en temps de son rire frais, quand Hitomi l'ouvre pour insulter le pauvre lycéen.

Quinze minutes, avant qu'il ne s'écroule et que Izaki se sente obligé d'intervenir, posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de la jeune alors qu'elle s'apprête à lui détruire les côtes à coups de pieds :

- Je crois qu'il a compris, puis, plus fort au reste de l'assemblée, je crois qu'ils ont tous compris.

Le souffle un peu court, elle relève le visage vers le décoloré et, accompagné d'un sourire éclatant elle lui lance :

- Faut bien ça !

Alors, à son tour, elle pivote vers les autres et, fixant Serizawa, Kane ajoute :

- Désolé je crois que je l'ai un peu trop abimé. Sa fierté a du en prendre un coup aussi, mais (et son regard change subitement, devant plus dur et très sérieux alors qu'elle se rapproche de lui) je te déconseille de nous sous-estimer une seconde fois, toi et tes hommes.

Il acquiesce lentement, tirant doucement sur la clope qu'il vient juste d'allumer, marmonnant un faible :

- Ouais...

Autour d'eux, c'est l'effervescence. Non, personne ne s'attendait à cette fin là, surtout pas à une défaite aussi cuisante et ridicule de facilité d'un des principaux lieutenant de Serizawa. Déjà, Kane s'en va, fendant la foule qui s'est amassé sans problème : tous les crows s'écartent sur son passage dans un murmure respectueux. C'est peut-être une fille, mais, elle est balèze. Hitomi, suivi de Kimiko et d'un Tokio légèrement hésitant à tôt fait de la rattraper, toujours aussi enthousiaste, kickant au passage le corps larvaire de Tokaji tout en s'exclamant :

- Bien fait pour ta gueule, connard.

Plus tard, la foule s'est dispersée, et il ne reste que Serizawa, qui a rejoint son éternel sofa, les Mikami Brothers qui chahutent dans leur coin, et Izaki qui fume sa clope le l'expression sereine.

- Izaki.

C'est Serizawa, affalé sur son canapé, les mains croisées derrière sa nuque, qui a parlé. Il ajoute :

- Je veux que tu m'expliques.

Le blond voit un minuscule sourire en coin fleurir sur son visage :

- Kuro Kaze, répond-t-il, énigmatique.

Il ne reçoit en retour qu'un regard interrogatif du chez de Suzuran, alors, il poursuit :

- Kane, c'est le Kuro Kaze, le vent noir des Kamikaze. Aussi sexy qu'insaisissable. Et je ne sait même pas si tu peux rivaliser avec elle.

- A ce point là ?

- Hn. Ouais, quand elle a eut quatorze ans, elle est apparut et elle a commencé à chercher la merde dans les bandes du sud de la ville. Elle s'est faite à peu près tous les chefs, et puis elle a décidé de monter son propre gang. Elle est venue me chercher à la fin du collège. Je me suis pris une branlée, et je l'ai rejoint.

- Tu fais partie des Kamikaze ?

- Nan, j'me suis barré quand je suis entré au lycée. Les dieux du vent n'ont que trois règles, et la première c'est que la bande passe avant toute allégeance, et moi j'avais prévu de conquérir Suzuran, alors ça collait pas.

- Hn. Et comment ça se fait que j'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle ?

- Elle ne fait pas dans le même business que nous. Les Kamikaze viennent de lycées différents, alors ils évitent de s'impliquer dans ces bagarres de territoire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font alors ?

Izaki a un petit rire, et réplique :

- Ils survivent. Kane a des contacts chez les Yakusa, elle travaille de temps en temps pour eux, sinon, elle ne sert que ses intérêts et ceux de la bande.

Un silence suit ces paroles, jusqu ce qu'Izaki le rompe :

- Elle t'intéresse, pas vrai ? Mais sache que tu n'as aucune chance de la faire rejoindre tes rangs. Elle ne supporterai pas d'être sous les ordres de qui que ce soit.

- Mais c'est une crow maintenant.

- Peut-être, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu as son respect. Surtout après la branlé qu'elle a mit à Tokaji.

Serizawa est songeur. C'est sur qu'elle l'intéresse, une fille pareille, surtout si tous les membres de sa bande sont du calibre d'Izaki. Et puis, il a un sourire, elle est plutôt canon. Le jeune homme pousse un long soupir et s'enfonce un peu plus, si c'est possible dans son sofa. L'après-midi se termine vite, et le blond finit par partir. La soirée commence, et elle reste le sujet de toutes les conversations.

Plus tard, la nuit commence à être bien avancée, il traine dans les rues de la capitale et s'arrête dans le premier bar venu. Nonchalamment, il regarde les artistes qui passent sur la petite scène, et le public qui s'excite en face. Il enchaine quelques verres, assis au bar, lorsqu'il entend des éclats de voix derrière. Il y en a une, indubitablement féminine, une voix qui lui dit quelque chose...

X

__

Review(s) ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteure : **Bon, là, je n'ai même pas le courage de chercher une excuse tant elle serait inutile dans ce cas. Disons simplement que j'ai tellement été prise par mes autres projets (très nombreux) et récemment le bac, que javais complètement oublié de continuer ce chapitre. Aujourd'hui, vu que je suis enfin en vacance, ça m'est revenu, et j'ai donc repris cette histoire ^^ Donc voila enfin la suite !

**X**

**Chapitre quatre : Nouvelle perspective**

**X**

Dans un petit hangar, caché au sous-sol d'un immeuble pas loin du centre-ville. Ils sont une dizaine environ, une bande de jeunes, entre quinze ans et une petite vingtaine, un mélange parfait des deux sexes.

Certains sont en train de s'entraîner, petits duels au corps à corps, bras de fer, d'autres discutent dans leur coin, en buvant une bière. Et puis, tout au fond de la pièce, assis sur deux piles de vieux cageots, une fille et un garçon qui la soigne, pendant qu'elle se plaint en grognant quelques insultes :

- Putain... Saloperie ! Merde, Natsuo, tu peux pas faire ça mieux ?

Le jeune homme ricane et répond, en retirant le coton coloré par le désinfectant de la joue de la chef des Kamikaze :

- Fais le toi même la prochaine fois, ou mieux, demande à Hitomi si tu veux de la délicatesse, Kane.

Kane ronchonne et croise ses bras sur son torse :

- Plutôt crever, avec elle, tu arrives avec une éraflure, tu repars avec le bras cassé...

- Hm... Kane ? demande doucement la jolie fausse blonde cosplayeuse, assise un peu plus loin.

- Oui Kimi ? lui répond la Kurokaze.

- En parlant de Hitomi, ça fait plus de deux heures qu'elle est partie acheter des clopes et...

L'air de Kane devient subitement sérieux, et elle l'interrompt, bloquant la main de Natsuo qui s'apprête à continuer sa besogne :

- Ne me dit pas que vous l'avez laissée sortir acheter des clopes, toute seule, sans me prévenir, un vendredi soir, alors que je viens de me bastonner à sa place ?

- Euuh... Oui ? marmonne Kimiko, en se tassant sur elle-même, plus intimidée que jamais.

La brune se lève d'un coup, et crie en se passant une main lasse derrière la nuque :

- Putain de merde ! Bande de... Rhaaa ! Vous êtes cons ou quoi ? Je...

Et sans prendre la peine de terminer sa phrase, l'adolescente se dirige vers la sortie, attrapant sa veste au passage. Les Kamikaze ont stoppé toute activité et la regardent passer, figés. Natsuo est le premier à réagir, et lui demande :

- Où tu vas ?

Elle fait pivoter son visage et braque ses grands yeux gris énervés sur lui, le temps de dire, sèche :

- Je vais la chercher.

Elle se retourne, prête à avancer de nouveau, mais s'arrête et ajoute :

- Natsu, tu viens avec moi.

La voix de Kimiko s'élève, timide :

- Et moi ? Je peux venir ?

Kane répond, sèche :

- Non, toi, tu restes ici. Ça risque de mal se passer si elle a bu.

Elle disparaît, de l'autre côté de la porte, Natsuo sur ses talons.

Ils prennent le métro, direction du territoire des corbeaux. Remarquant cela, Natsu lui en demande candidement la raison, et elle lui répond, blasée :

- Elle est complètement frustrée, alors elle va sûrement s'arrêter dans leur zone à la recherche d'un mec de Suzuran histoire de se défouler. Ça, c'est dans la théorie, mais tu sais très bien comme moi que avant elle va s'arrêter dans un bar histoire de se prendre un petit remontant avant la baston. Et la connaissant, il y a peu de chances qu'elle s'arrête à un verre, et j'ai peur de ce qu'il peut arriver ensuite... Tu la connais, quand elle vire complètement bourrée...

Il se contente d'acquiescer, sombre, se souvenant de toutes les fois où, échappant à leur contrôle le temps d'absorber quelques verres, elle avait réussis à déclencher de bagarres générales, et n'avait échappé au commissariat que grâce à la l'intervention de Kane ou de lui-même. Ils arrivent rapidement devant l'un des bars les plus fréquentés par les élèves de Suzuran, et Kane entre en trombe, aux aguets.

Près du bar, personne. Natsuo demande alors à l'un des serveurs :

- T'aurais pas vu une yankee bourrée traîner dans le coin et chercher la bagarre avec des gars de Suzuran ?

Ça a au moins le mérite d'être clair, et efficace puisque l'homme s'empresse d'acquiescer tout en pointant un coin de la salle :

- Va voir le barman, c'est lui qui a du les éjecter.

Kane, qui a suivit la conversation s'empresse de suivre son conseil, et hèle déjà le barman, occupé à essuyer des vers :

- Hey ! Tu sais ce qui est arrivée à la fille bourrée de tout à l'heure ?

Il se contente de hausser les épaule, tout en répliquant :

- Quand j'l'ai foutue dehors, elle allait se battre avec un mec.

- Tu sais où ils sont ? insiste la jeune fille.

- Probablement dans l'impasse au bout de la rue, c'est là qu'ils règlent leurs comptes en général.

Et sans faire plus attention à l'homme, elle s'empresse de quitter les lieux, Natsu la suivant de près et remerciant à sa place pour les informations. Une fois dehors, la chef des Kamikaze marque un temps d'arrêt, l'oreille attentive aux moindre son. C'est ainsi qu'elle entend comme une sorte d'exclamation étouffée, venant de l'autre côté de la rue, comme l'a indiqué de la barman. Kane pousse un grognement agacé et intime à Natsu de la suivre au pas de course vers la source du bruit. Ils arrivent devant un profond mais très étroit cul-de-sac, plongé dans l'obscurité. D'ici, on entend clairement qu'une bagarre est en train de se dérouler. L'adolescente, sans observer la moindre hésitation, avance la première. Elle s'arrête pourtant très vite, son pieds percutant un corps gémissant affalé sur le sol. elle s'accroupit pour le tâter et vérifier son identité. C'est un homme, sûrement K.O. à cause de cette satanée Hitomi, et Kane malgré sa colère ainsi que son inquiétude, ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. Natsu, plein de bon sens, sort son portable de son poche, et l'allume de sorte à illuminer l'étrange scène qui se déroule juste devant eux. Hitomi, échevelée et blessée au visage, retenue contre le mur par homme, lui aussi en assez mauvais état. Le sang de Kane ne fait qu'un tour, une fois passée la surprise de la position de faiblesse de Hitomi qui bourrée ou pas est loin d'être une débutante, et elle fonce sur l'assaillant de son bras droit en hurlant :

- Lâche-la espèce de gros porc !

Il ne semble pas très étonné par le cri de la jeune fille, et tourne avec un flegme très agaçant sa tête, alors que son poing fuse vers lui à toute vitesse. Il l'évite d'un bond en arrière, sans qu'une seconde il ne quitte sa moue ennuyée. Kane, très vite se désintéresse de lui, alors qu'Hitomi s'effondre sur le sol, la pression qui la maintenait au mur ayant disparue. C'est Natsu qui se décide à régler son compte au mec qui a osé poser ses sales pattes sur son amie, lorsque celui-ci lance, tranquillement adossé au mur :

- Putain, j'aide cette sale hystérique et voila comment on me remercie...

Natsuo réplique, sceptique :

- Par ce que t'étais en train de l'aider ?

Dans un haussement d'épaules, l'autre répond :

- Elle était en train de se faire mettre en pièces par un chien de Saito.

La voix de Kane s'élève soudainement, rendue aiguë par l'étonnement :

- Saito ? Qu'est-ce qu'un gars de Saito foutrait ici ?

Elle marque une pause, avant de reprendre tout en poussant un long soupir :

- Putain... dans qu'elle merde elle s'est foutue celle-là... T'es qui toi au juste ?

Il a un petit rire à sa dernière question :

- Je pensais pas que tu serais aussi rapide à m'oublier, la nouvelle.

Intriguée par cette réponse, la chef des Kamikaze détaille avec attention son visage, avant d'étouffer une exclamation et de se redresser vivement, laissant Hitomi aux soins de Natsu.

- Serizawa.

Il hoche lentement la tête, sans la quitter des yeux :

- Kuro Kaze.

Elle a un petit sourire à l'entente de son surnom :

- Je vois que Izaki t'as un peu briefé sur les Kamikaze. (Elle baisse une seconde les yeux vers Hitomi, avant de les braquer à nouveau sur Serizawa) Merci pour avoir aidé Hitomi, les hommes de Saito sont forts, et bourrée comme elle est, elle n'avait aucune chance. J'ai une dette envers toi désormais.

- Je saurais m'en souvenir, se contente-t-il de répondre, énigmatique, avant d'ajouter, ça te dit d'aller boire un vers, on a à parler.

Kane darde une longue seconde ses orbes gris dans ceux du corbeau avant de lancer à Natsuo :

- Natsu, tu te sens capable de la ramener ?

- Ouaip.

- Okay, alors vas-y, je vais avec lui, dit-elle tout en pointant du menton un Serizawa totalement neutre.

Le Kamikaze s'empresse d'obéir à sa boss, et soulève tant bien que mal une Hitomi dans les vapes, plaçant un bras par dessus ses épaules. La Kuro Kaze se tourne alors tout à fait vers le chef des crows et souffle :

- J'te suis.

Ils se dirigent vers un autre bar, où ils s'assoient dans un coin retiré de la salle. Une fois deux bières commandées, et l'éternelle cigarette de Serizawa au bec, c'est Kane qui ouvre la conversation :

- Je l'ai dit, j'ai une dette envers toi pour ce que tu as fait ce soir, mais sache qu'elle est personnelle, et que jamais je n'irai impliquer mon gang dans une guerre de lycées.

- Je sais, répond le jeune homme, je veux seulement que tu comprennes que tu es une Crow maintenant et que je pourrais avoir besoin de toi bientôt.

Un ange passe, le temps que Kane réfléchisse à ce qu'il vient de dire.

- Saito ?

- Ouais, réplique-t-il, on en voit de plus en plus sur notre territoire, ils ne vont pas tarder à attaquer, c'est certain.

- Mais pourquoi tu me veux moi ? Ils sont forts, c'est vrai, mais Suzuran aussi, et ce ne serait pas la première guerre que vous gagnerez contre eux...

- Ouais, mais toi tu es forte, très forte. Ta réputation de précèdes, tu le sais. Et puis, tu es du genre à savoir t'entourer des bonnes personnes. Tu pourrais être très utile à notre cause.

- Izaki a dû te dire que j'avais un peu de mal avec l'autorité en général, non ? Je me vois mal devenir le lieutenant de qui que ce soit, toi y compris.

- Hn, c'est vrai. Mais tu as une dette envers moi, pas vrai ? Je ne te le demande que pour cette fois, contre Saito.

Elle pousse un long soupir d'agacement.

- Ecoute, je vais y réfléchir, okay ?

Il a un petit sourire satisfait, et rétorque :

- Alors fait vite, mon petit sauvetage de ce soir pourrait être interprété comme une déclaration guerre.

Nouveau silence, que Kane brise d'un grognement :

- D'accord, mais sache que si tu m'ordonne de faire quoi que ce soit qui aille à l'encontre des règles des Kamikaze, tu pourras toujours aller te faire foutre.

- Avec plaisir.

Il dit cela tout en laissant ses yeux se promener sur son corps, avec un haussement de sourcil appréciateur. Il y a quelque chose de troublant dans son regard, comme si... Et tout d'un coin l'évidence se fait : il est en train de la draguer ! Un peu surprise sur le coup, elle se met à le jauger, le dévisageant de haut en bas en détaillant corps et visage. En fait, il n'est pas si mal que ça, plutôt charismatique, chef de gang : totalement son genre. Alors pourquoi pas ?

A son tour de sourire, et de passer à l'attaque. Elle se penche d'une manière très suggestive sur la table, exagérant ses geste pour attraper le paquet de clopes du Crow, frôlant au passage de ses doigts devenus graciles, l'avant bras du jeune homme qu'elle sent frissonner à ce contact. Oui, elle lui fait de l'effet. Elle recule alors, allume sa cigarette et en tire une grande bouffée, qu'elle recrache sur le côté, avant de ramener son visage vers lui d'un élégant mouvement de cheveux.

- Je crois qu'on a tout dit, pas vrai ?

Il acquiesce lentement, attendant la suite.

- Alors si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, je peux m'en aller, c'est ça ?

Il met un peu plus de temps à confirmer ses paroles.

- Parfait, ajoute-t-elle d'un ton guilleret, on se voit demain en cours, alors !

Et elle se lève d'un balancement des hanches, et trouve le moyen d'aller accidentellement le frôler avec le tissus de sa jupe qui remonte légèrement au passage.

Ça, c'est fait se dit-elle. Et avec un peu chance il deviendra un bon chien bien sage, qui la laissera bien tranquille avec son gang.

_Si seulement elle savait..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Si tu veux la paix, prépare la guerre**

* * *

Il est trois ou quatre heures du matin. Avec plus ou moins d'assurance ou d'approximation. C'est qu'elle suppose en tout cas. La soirée bas son plein, dans l'étage vip du Outsider. C'est parmi les clubs tokyoïtes, l'un des plus côtés, réputé pour sa clientèle très jeune, et très agitée. Ils se sont donné rendez-vous au quatrième étage de la boîte, l'étage plus secret et discret où les habitués les plus aisés (ou ceux qui ont les amis les plus riches, bien sûr) se retrouvent régulièrement. Elle est là, allongée lascivement sur la longue banquette tapissée de cuir blanc, entre deux couples d'un soir particulièrement occupés. Elle est là et elle rit, elle sourit en observant tout ce beau monde embourbé dans sa décadence.

Sinead Wallace a 17 ans - son âge étant le petit détail que tout le monde ignore -, d'origine belgo-irlandaise, sans aucune attache familiale dans cette ville, autre qu'un grand frère obsédé par quelque magouille pas nette, on pourrait véritablement se demander ce qu'elle fou à Tokyo. Et bien elle aussi, elle se le demande, de temps en temps, lorsqu'à six heures du matin elle rentre chez elle, l'air de rien, frigorifiée dans un ensemble toujours trop court quelque soit la saison. Sinead est de taille moyenne, un teint très clair parsemé de légères tâches de rousseur, qui contraste parfaitement avec la couleur sombre de ses cheveux brun coupés en un carré à frange très Pulp Fiction. Ses yeux sont clairs, d'un vert quasi translucide, et taillés en amande. Lorsqu'elle rehausse le tout de noir, elle donne l'air d'être aussi fragile qu'une poupée, petite chose maigre et saugrenue, qui passe ses nuits dans les clubs les plus hardcore de la ville. Petite chose qui sait y faire avec les hommes, et les femmes aussi d'ailleurs.

Sinead est une sacrée manipulatrice, il faut le dire. Si elle y met un peu du sien, elle peut toujours se débrouiller pour obtenir tout ce qu'elle désire : argent, relations, divertissement, sexe, et caetera. Sinead n'est pas une professionnelle, même si beaucoup se posent la question sur son métier, elle se contente de profiter. Bêtement, et de manière totalement inconsciente, dans un milieu de bourgeois désœuvrés, aveuglés par un sentiment de toute puissance sans limite, elle évolue comme un poisson dans l'eau. Sinead n'est pas riche, loin de là, elle fait semblant, et c'est suffisant. Son physique plutôt agréable et original, mêlé à son caractère complètement fou et sociable maintiennent l'illusion et lui ouvrent les portes des lieux les plus branchés du pays en un claquement de doigts.

Ce soir, elle est donc à l'Outsider, n'étant pas d'humeur à assouvir les besoin d'un mâle à la queue inversement proportionnelle à son égo, elle se contente d'observer, rendue légère par les shoots de vodka-pomme avalés une ou deux heures plus tôt.

Elle est tranquille, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Un mètre quatre-vingt de muscle, une aura charismatique, et malgré un visage marqué par la rage et la puissance qui l'habite, un charme fou et un peu sauvage. Un charme certain, oui, qui l'a déjà fait succomber, mais dont aujourd'hui elle sait pertinemment qu'elle doit se méfier. Et puis surtout, il n'a rien à faire ici, dans ce coin de la ville. Kurosaki est un voyou. Il a son âge, même si il fait dix ans de plus à première vue. cogné, ses battre, dirigé, il a ça dans le sens, et s'y exerce impitoyablement depuis toujours. Aujourd'hui, si ce qu'on lui a raconté est vrai, il est devenu le boss d'un gros lycée de brute à l'autre bout de la ville. Il se bat dans les rues, pour des guerres de territoires aussi vaines que violentes.

Il l'a vue, presque immédiatement, et tout de suite s'est dirigé vers elle. Il est accompagné de deux de ses lieutenants, loin d'être aussi impressionnants que lui, mais tout de même. Sinead fronce les sourcils, parce que c'est étrange. Il vient vers elle, comme si... - Je te cherchais, lui souffle-t-il à l'oreille, après l'avoir attirée vers lui brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? répond-elle à la volée, aussi sèche que peu rassurée.

Elle sent son sourire, alors qu'il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux, et qu'il prend une profonde inspiration, resserrant du même coup sa prise sur la taille fine de la jeune fille.

- Ca fait longtemps, pas vrai ? murmure-t-il doucement, son souffle chaud allant frapper sa peau frissonnante.

- C'est pas pour ça que t'es venu, Kurosaki.

Elle dit ça tout en essayant de s'écarter, inutilement bien sûr. Tant qu'il ne l'aura pas permis, elle ne s'en ira pas. Cependant, il consent à redresser son visage, jusqu'à pouvoir fixer durement Sinead du regard. Elle commence a avoir peur, même si elle n'en laisse rien paraître.

- Toujours aussi directe, hein.

Elle ne réplique pas, attendant la suite.

- Alors je vais être direct moi aussi, mais d'abord, on sort.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il prend la direction du couloir, ignorant les regards insistants d'une partie en pas tout à fait déchirée de l'assemblée. Il ne lui laisse même pas la possibilité de marcher, préférant la porter à moitié, tandis qu'ils se rapprochent des escalier. Là, il l'a laisse passer devant, toujours une main sur sa taille, lui retirant tout espoir de fuite. Ils montent, jusqu'à arriver à un énorme balcon aménagé. Alors, il l'attrape par les épaules, et la plaque brusquement contre le mur.

- Tu es la seule personne en qui elle a confiance qui ne fasse pas partie des Kamikaze, pas vrai, Sinead.

La brune écarquille les yeux de surprise, en entendant ces mots, prononcés d'un ton rageur. Mais bien vite, elle se reprend, et détourne le regard tout en marmonnant :

- J'vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. Et je sais que tu es au courant de son retour. Alors tu vas me dire où je peux la trouver.

- J'en sais rien, crache-t-elle, sur les nerfs.

Il se rapproche une nouvelle fois de son visage, de plus en plus menaçant, se collant ostensiblement et durement au corps frèle de l'adolescente :

- Te fous pas de moi, Sinead. La rumeur dit que Kane est entrée à Suzuran, et qu'elle va s'allier avec les Corbeaux.

Sinead a vraiment peur maintenant, maintenant qu'elle est sure que c'est bien d'elle qu'il parle. Kane, Kane des Kamikaze, Kane la rebelle, la combattante, qui lui a apprise que les femmes pouvaient être aussi fières que les hommes, et qu'on avait pas besoin de posséder un pénis pour avoir des couilles. Kane qu'elle avait rencontré deux ans plus tôt, à l'époque où elles sortaient toutes les deux en même temps, sans le savoir, avec Kurosaki. Celle qui l'avait convaincue que, plutôt que de se crêper le chignon pour un connard, c'était lui qui devait souffrir. Lui qui avait probablement connu la pire humiliation de sa vie, et qui, comme sa main confortablement installée sur ses fesses le prouve, ne s'en est toujours pas remis.

- Vous étiez bien copines, l'année dernière, non ? En tout cas, moi je ne l'ai pas oubliée, toi non plus, d'ailleurs... On a encore des comptes à régler, pas vrai Sinead ?

Si Kane était à sa place, elle aurait répondu, probablement d'un crachat bien sentit sur son visage de porc, au risque de s'en prendre plein la tronche ensuite, vu la différence de gabarit. Sauf que Kane n'est pas là, que Sinead est une trouillarde et qu'elle ne connait strictement rien à la baston.

- J...j'en sais rien, Kurosaki. On... on s'est disputées juste avant qu'elle parte, et j'ai pas eut de nouvelles depuis, alors...

Alors sa voix hésitante s'éteint, tandis que Kurosaki la dévisage attentivement, cherchant la faiblesse dans son regard, qui prouverait qu'elle ment. Mais non, visiblement non, elle dit la vérité, puisqu'il la relâche brusquement. Et tandis qu'elle s'écroule lourdement sur le sol, il lance à ses deux acolytes, qui patiente dans la cage d'escalier :

- On y va, elle sait qu'elle a encore trop à perdre pour me mentir.

* * *

- Je veux que tu me dises absolument tout ce que tu sais sur ce lycée, Izaki, comment ça marche, qui dirige quoi, et comment des Premières ont pu prendre le toit.

Izaki sourit, de son éternel demi-sourire bourré d'assurance, tout en caressant discrètement la peau nue de Kane, de la nuque, jusqu'à reins. Elle a dit ça, tout se redressant brusquement du matelas où ils viennent de faire l'amour, tout en allumant fébrilement une clope. - Alors ?, insiste-t-elle, l'acier de ses yeux braqué vers lui.

Ils ont eut vite fait de reprendre leurs vieilles habitudes, de retour au lycée. Kane est plutôt de bonne humeur ces derniers temps, depuis le soir où, selon Natsuo, elle s'est arrangée avec Serizawa, sur sa place chez les corbeaux. C'est elle qui est allée vers lui le matin-même, féline et séductrice comme toujours, l'embrassant langoureusement à l'instant où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls. Et avant que qui que ce soit n'ai le temps de les surprendre, elle s'était écartée pour lui souffler, mutine et tentatrice : "On finit ça au hangar ?".

Kane n'aime pas emmener des hommes chez elle, tout simplement parce qu'elle vit avec son frère, et qu'elle n'a pas très envie qu'il soit au courant des détails de sa vie sexuelle. Elle n'est pas non-plus très partisante pour aller chez les autres, question de confiance et de bon sens élémentaire, probablement. D'habitude, elle fait tout sur place, love hotel, toilettes ou vestiaires feront toujours l'affaire. Mais Izaki est un ancien des Kamikaze, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle lui fait confiance, et qu'elle l'invite là-bas. Le hangar est leur quartier général, cadeau d'un mafieux à qui la bande a rendu un grand service, ils l'ont aménagé de manière à ce que, en as de besoin, on puisse y vivre... Ou plus si affinité.

Ils sont sortit ensembles vers la fin du collège, une histoire d'une semaine, ou deux peut-être, Izaki avait à l'époque l'avantage de l'attrait de la nouveauté, pour une Kane particulièrement volage. Mais comme ce genre d'intérêt ne dure jamais bien longtemps, elle avait eut tôt fait de le quitter pour un quelconque chef de gang, comme elle adore s'en faire. Cependant, ils avaient continué à se voir, et à coucher ensemble régulièrement, leur relation se muant progressivement en une profonde et paisible amitié.

Izaki ne se presse pas pour répondre à la question de Kane, réfléchissante longuement à ce qu'il va dire, tout en laissant courir son doigt sur le corps de la jeune femme.

- Hm... Tu as entendu parler de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la dernière guerre entre Housen et Suzuran ?

- Plus ou moins... Votre boss a tué le leur, c'est ça ?

- Ouais, et bah tout ses anciens lieutenants se battent depuis pour la succession, alors c'était vraiment le chaos au lycée, jusqu'à que nous, les Premières, on décide de s'unir provisoirement, pour garder une sorte de front unis, pour défendre le lycée au cas ou.

- Mouais... Et votre chef, c'est Serizawa, c'est ça ? - Plus ou moins, on a pas vraiment de chef... En tout cas, je le considère pas comme un chef : dès que les Terminales auront foutu le camps, la guerre recommencera.

- Et en cas d'attaque extérieure... Saito par exemple... tout le lycée est capable de s'unir derrière vous ?

- Les trois quart je dirais. Personnellement, j'ai de l'influence sur tout le collège, Serizawa et ses lieutenants possèdent la majorité des Premières, et les Secondes suivront les plus forts, pareil pour ce qu'il reste des Terminales. Mais pourquoi tu parles de Saito ? T'es au courant de quelque chose ?

- Faudrait être aveugle pour pas remarquer qu'ils préparent la guerre. Je connais bien leur boss, Kurosaki est un de mes ex, et je sais que même si les Crows sont forts, désunis face à lui, ils ont peu de chance de gagner.

- "Nous" aurions peu de chance de gagner, Kane, "nous". Tu es à Suzuran, maintenant, surtout si ce que Natsu m'a dit est vrai. Elle se retourne brusquement vers lui, les sourcils froncés, la mine boudeuse.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a encore dit celui-là ?

- Que tu as passé un marché avec Serizawa, que maintenant tu es sous ses ordres. Leurs regards se croisent, tandis que le silence se fait dans cette improvisation de chambre, dans celui d'Izaki, l'attente d'une réponse muette à la question qu'il a laissé entendre : vas-tu te soumettre à lui ? Vas-tu me trahir, et trahir les tiens en le rejoignant ? Mais elle se semble pas d'humeur à lui répondre, se contentant d'un reniflement hautain, accompagné d'un champignon de fumée rageur. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

- Quoi ? demande-t-elle, l'ennui clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

- Pas pour vous déranger, ricane Hitomi de l'autre côté, mais y a quelqu'un pour toi, Kane.

- Si c'est mon frère dit lui d'aller se faire foutre une deuxième fois.

- C'est pas ton frère, Kane.

Elle pousse alors un soupir à fendre l'âme, se jette sur Izaki pour l'embrasser une dernière fois, puis se redresse brusquement et se met à la recherche de ses vêtements, tandis que le faux blond fait de même, mais plus lentement. Une jolie européenne de leur âge se tient derrière Hitomi, visiblement très mal à l'aise, tortillant avec nervosité les franges de son sac à main d'une quelconque grande marque, et frottant le talon aiguille de ses chaussures contre ses petits mollets, en recouverts des mêmes collant que la veille.

- Sinead ?

Kane semble vraiment très étonnée, d'abord par ce genre de tenue très bourgeoise qu'elle ne connaissait pas à cette fille, et ensuite par sa présence tout simplement. Mais la surprise laisse rapidement place à la colère, à mesure que Kane se rappelle pourquoi elle ne l'a pas vue depuis longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? J'pensais que tu voulais plus jamais entendre parler de moi ?

- Les disputent de gamines ne tiennent, plus Kane. Kurosaki est venu me voir cette nuit, et il te cherche. C'est vrai cette histoire de Suzuran ? Tu vas vraiment te battre avec eux, contre lui ? Tu sais qu'il t'en veut à mort, non ?

Kane hésite entre sourire, parce que Sinead est de nouveau son amie, et pousser un long soupir d'exaspération : tous les mêmes ces mecs, incapables de supporter de se faire jeter par deux meufs en même temps. Il va falloir qu'elle s'en occupe encore une fois, si elle veut la paix.


End file.
